Eyes Open
by laura4992
Summary: First of my Taylor Swift series inspired by SpecialBookworm-394. If there is a plot, there isn't much of it and no pairing, just general drabble. I hope you enjoy!


AN: OK, so this is part of the Taylor Swift series I'm working on. Admittedly, this isn't one of my best pieces but I didn't know where to start with the series and this is the one that jumped out at me. The inspiration for this series comes from a) my total love of Taylor Swift and b) seeing SpecialBookworm-394 had done one so I thought I would too. Glee is not mine. Nuff said. I hope you enjoy and if you have the time, please review. I would love to know what you think :)

AU- In a world where Kurt was accepted into NYADA, coz he totally should have been!

* * *

_Everybody's waiting,  
Everybody's watching,  
Even when you're sleeping,  
Keep your ey-eyes open,_

The Class of 2016 tossed their caps into the air and cheered. It was a joyous occasion for the NYADA students, finally able to go out into the world and make stars of themselves. For a lot of them though there wasn't much pressure, they were told to follow their dreams and supported by everyone who knew them; but for two graduates, they had a point to prove. They had to make it, to show everyone back home that they weren't wasting their time in high school.

"It all starts now, huh?" Kurt looked over to Rachel.

"It all starts now. We're going to become stars, we _have_ to." Rachel nodded, her face pensive.

_The tricky thing,_  
_Is yesterday we were just children,_  
_Playing soldiers,_  
_Just pretending,_  
_Dreaming dreams with happy endings,_  
_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords,_  
_But now we've stepped into a cruel world,_  
_Where everybody stands and keeps score,_

_Keep your eyes open,_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown,_  
_Everybody's watching to see the fallout,_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open,_

"It's not some high school dream anymore, Kurt," she said "it can't be something we relied on to get us through high school, the dream to get out of that awful town. Too many people know of our dream, if we don't make it then they'll see us as the Lima Losers they always thought of us. We're not Lima Losers, Kurt, we're going to make it."

"I know." He nodded.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard,  
Every lesson forms a new scar,  
They never thought you'd make it this far,  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you,  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now,  
But you've got something they don't,  
Yeah you've got something they don't,  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open,_

"We've already got further than they thought we would, but we need to make it. We need to show everyone that was mean to us and doubted us that we were right to dream big, because we made it."

"We will, Rachel, don't worry about it." He pulled the brunette into a hug.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown,_  
_Everybody's watching to see the fallout,_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes,_

_Keep your feet ready,  
Heartbeat steady,  
Keep your eyes open,  
Keep your aim locked,  
The night goes dark,  
Keep your eyes open,_

"If I don't become a star I know that you will. You're a star, Rachel, and deep down everyone knows that; even those who were mean to you. Your name will be in lights one day, I know it." He rested his cheek on her head and they held each other, holding on to the last piece of their high school and college lives, the piece hiding them away from the world of rejection and callbacks and shows on seriously Off-Broadway just to put something on their resume. They lost track of how long they held each other, only breaking away when Rachel's Dads, Burt, Carole, Finn and Blaine came over to congratulate them. As they hugged their loved ones they glanced over to each other with the same look. And the look simply told the other this:

They _will_ make it, they _will_ become stars.

_Keep your eyes open,_

_Keep your eyes open,_

_Keep your eyes open,_

_Keep your eyes open,_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown,_  
_Everybody's watching to see the fallout,_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open,_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open._


End file.
